


Mission Accomplished（叉骨先生的Hydra日常）

by Hyperspace



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Community: dailyfics, Dark Comedy, M/M, 漫威杀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperspace/pseuds/Hyperspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>短故事组成的小甜饼，主要讲的是痴汉叉骨先生和冬兵之间的关系，OOC有，不科学有。<br/>1、【报告叉骨长官】<br/>2、【一枚硬币的两面】<br/>3、【脑残粉与私人恩怨】<br/>4、【养育之恩与不杀之恩】<br/>5、【最怕旧情人像怜悯的眼光】<br/>6、【软妹与野兽】<br/>7、【暗恋99次】<br/>8、【偶像酷帅霸拽】<br/>9、【亲妈粉大战亲妈粉】<br/>10、【爸爸你的胸部好好躺奶奶好软好好吸】<br/>11、【你有本事抢男人，你有本事开门啊！】<br/>12、【任务途中的小插曲】<br/>13、【We will we will rock you】<br/>14、【男人之间的浪漫就是并肩战斗！】</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished（叉骨先生的Hydra日常）

 

1、【报告叉骨长官】

升职后的第一天，Pierce从抽屉里掏出一封文件丢到Rumlow面前，Rumlow眯着眼大致翻了翻，就又还给了Pierce，眉头便皱了起来：“这个任务太危险了，而且就我一个人，我不能接受。”

Pierce很不屑的摆出一副“我没听错吧，你在跟我讨价还价吗”的表情，将文件重新塞进Rumlow的怀里，“现在是特殊时期，我们人手奇缺，不然你以为我凭什么要升你的职，Agent Rumlow？”

“没错，你升了我在神盾局的职，却要我替Hydra卖命，那我到底算哪边的人？”Rumlow这次的态度很拽，因为他知道Pierce吃定了要他办这件事，他有谈判的资本，“想要我替你卖命，就得满足我的条件：我要你任命我当Hydra特攻队的队长。”

Rumlow年纪轻轻又没有经验，Pierce显然考虑了很长时间，终于点头：“只要你出色完成任务，Rumlow先生。”

Rumlow很无所谓的点点头，第二天就一个人飞到亚马逊密林里单枪匹马的摧毁了敌对组织的一处军事基地，回来的时候肋骨断了三根胳膊和腿各折了一条，脸也被毒蛇咬肿了，额头上还留了疤。

*    *    *    *

不过他看上去心情大好，没几天就能下床走路，举着拐杖滥用职权到处乱逛。地下走廊那头，迎面走来一位铁臂男子的身影。

Rumlow心想Hydra果然缺人，连不到万不得已不轻易释放的冬兵也抓来当壮丁了。冬兵正在回员工宿舍的路上，Rumlow伸手帅气的拦住，搭讪：“哟，这么巧，去哪儿呢？”

他之前用各种方法搭讪过99次，冬兵一如既往的没有理他，但是这次不一样了，他掏出自己队长的胸章：“我命令你回答我的问题，要知道我可是你的上司。”

冬兵当然不认识Rumlow本人，但是他认得这枚胸章，生平第一次和Rumlow进行了真正意义的交谈：“报告长官，我正要去……”

话没说完，Rumlow就已经想好了下一句该怎样回答了——

“那我们一起去，如何？”

 

2、【一枚硬币的两面】

Brock Rumlow在成为叉骨先生之前，是一个不折不扣的五好青年。当年他是作为神盾局特工的身份被选中的，因为能力出众被分配到Pierce门下，一不小心就接触到了不该接触的东西，踏上了美版无间道的旅程。

那时候，谁知道Hydra和神盾局是一枚硬币的两面呢？他只是学雷锋替秘书去给Pierce去送资料而已，恰巧Pierce不在办公室里，他放了东西就走人了，是Pierce的一个蠢货下属没有把门关好，他目睹了Pierce喊出“Hail Hydra”。他知道Pierce不会放过他，他不想死，只能杀了那个属下，说服Pierce让自己入伙顶替他。

“我比他干得好，你不会后悔的。”Rumlow信誓旦旦的对Pierce说，Pierce将信将疑，为了确保他的可靠程度，给他注射了特制的毒品。Rumlow就这样弃明投暗，不情不愿的成了Hydra的正式编制成员，但他一直没有放弃过想要逃离这里的计划。

他拼命完成任务来争取上级的认可，同时利用新发展的耳目四处打探解毒剂藏在哪里。解毒剂的配方是不可能被得知的秘密，但是Hydra的秘密仓库里留存着解毒剂的样本，只要一针，他就自由了，然后只要足够耐心，就能找到远走高飞的机会，Rumlow对自己的耐心有信心。

*    *    *    *

那天晚上，在一个月的周密计划之后，他使劲浑身解数闯进了Hydra的秘密仓库。仓库里很暗、并且冰凉。他举枪、咬着探照灯四处查看，在闪烁的光影里发现了那个被冰封的传说——冬日士兵。

“我能理解他的感受，”Rumlow心想，针刺进他的血管，解毒剂在他的身体里发挥作用，他的肉体已经自由了，但是心却很疼，“被囚禁、被利用、无从选择的感受，天哪，这真痛苦。”

他望着冰柜里这个宁静的仿佛失去了生命的男人，突然热血涌上头脑：他要保护他，不计一切代价，他不离开了，他就一直在这里，他对自己的耐心有信心。

就望了这一眼，他第一次想要背叛整个世界。

 

3、【脑残粉与私人恩怨】

下定了留在Hydra的决心之后，Rumlow完成任务变得更卖力了，但他毕竟还只是一个小喽啰，很少有机会能和冬日士兵一起搭档。准确说来，能够和冬日士兵搭档的机会每个世纪也就那么几次，有时候加入Hydra，再等上一辈子，都不一定能和他共事过一次。

尽管和他在一起工作意味着极大的危险和死亡，尽管大多数人依然觉得他只是一个工具而没有人性，但是他的速度、力量、技巧，依然为他们所崇拜。关于冬日士兵的旧闻，Hydra的内部人员知道的并不比小报记者多，但他们依然津津乐道，在Pierce不知道的地方，Hydra内部竟然逐渐形成了小规模的“冬兵脑残粉俱乐部”。

完成任务之后，他们聚在一起喝酒，回顾刚才的那一架，如果是冬兵会如何打：“他一定不会像你这样第三枪才放中目标的，听说他最好的狙击成绩是3400米的4倍瞄准镜，从一幢80层的建筑物阳台上，风速大到眼睛都要睁不开。”

然后，话题逐渐从战术转移到八卦上：“我问过基地扫厕所的大伯了，他说年轻的时候曾经见过冬日士兵一次，他跟我描述了他的长相，还告诉我他觉得他素颜长得跟美国队长里那个Bucky特别像……”

不知道是谁打开了这个话匣子，话题又从冬兵转移到美队的小助手Bucky、转移到那些他们从小看到大的漫威的漫画上，然后还有一个人在餐巾纸上画出了小助手Bucky穿着冬日士兵衣服的图，大家啧啧称赞。

餐巾纸传阅到兴致缺缺的Rumlow手中的时候，他几乎愣了一下，然后迅速收敛起表情，投入到这无聊的社交聚会上。

*    *    *    *

几天之后的夜晚，忍不住对“他”的想念，偷偷摸摸来到秘密仓库的Rumlow，在月光下打量着冰柜里男人平静的面庞。距离他第一次见到冬兵，已经过去五年了。

“你什么时候才会醒过来？我能等到你醒过来的那天吗？”

Rumlow也不知道自己为什么会有这样的执念，他听说Pierce已经重启了冬日士兵的计划，但是他怀疑如果自己再不够努力混到Hydra上层的话，冬兵这个世纪最后一次醒来的行动，自己也参加不了了。

“原来你的名字叫做Bucky Barnes。”Rumlow低头默念，他想到白天在神盾局的时候看见Steve Rogers背着盾牌从自己身边走过的样子，“Steve Rogers自己活得这么好，但他却抛弃了你，留你在这里受罪，他真不是个男人。”

“我下次遇到他，一定替你教训他。”

——脑残粉的私人恩怨，就是这样形成的。

 

4、【养育之恩与不杀之恩】

自从在秘密仓库里见到冬兵第一眼之后，Rumlow一直希望着冬兵能够醒来，一等就是五年。Pierce终于启动了冬日士兵计划，将他从蒙尘的冰柜里拿出来，惯常的解冻和洗脑程序后，将他关在一间小房间里，整日整日的不出来。

脑残粉俱乐部的成员们几乎都要骚动了，一旦闲来无事就想尽办法的偷偷绕到冬兵房间的后窗，从窗帘缝隙里偷窥冬兵的模样：呆滞的脸，端坐的身体，即便是醒来了，没有任务的时候他依然处于那种茫然的待机状态。

但也只是看看而已，他们不敢接近，因为听说他的金属手臂可以徒手将一头熊撕成两半，没有人愿意冒这样的风险，包括每天给冬兵送餐的人。冬兵在苏联待了很多年，所以饮食也是当地的特色，一块黑面包和一碗罗宋汤，有时候任务执行之前会给他一些高营养的蛋白棒，但总体来说还是颇为简陋。

Rumlow趴在后窗边看了好几天，有时候不和别人一起，而是等他们都走了才一个人过来；冬兵偶尔能察觉到自己被人监视，甚至转过头来与Rumlow对视过几次，但他以为Rumlow是上级派来的观察员，茫然的眼神扫过之后便没有了消息。

观察到的结果就是：那个胆小如鼠的送餐员，真他妈该死。

在这个各国料理吃到饱的现代社会，冬兵的伙食简陋到可怕，因为他没有表现出食欲，对他的保养也不包括饲喂。但是每一次，他是指每一次，罗宋汤都洒了一地，而黑面包扣在罗宋汤残渣上，这算怎么一回事！然后，冬日士兵仿佛什么都不知道一样，蹲在地上捡起那块面包，送进口中机械的嚼着。

真的好像什么动物一样。

但他不是动物，就好像尽管他吃着泡在地上的脏兮兮的黑面包，但他是不会跪在地上舔那些汤，他会找一张椅子，坐好，拉开一点点窗帘，一边望着窗外的“风景”一边就餐。

Rumlow的心抽痛一下，一个计划出现在脑中。

*    *    *    *

在那之后的一天，牢房一般的宿舍里，送餐的小格子被打开了。

冬兵起身，伸出双手来接自己的餐盘。这一回，送盘子的人手很稳，汤是热腾腾的，面包尽管没有加热过却有两块。冬兵接过餐盘，扒开一块面包，发现里面藏着一个巧克力棒。

送餐的人还没走，他疑惑的转过头去望着他，眼神仿佛是在询问：“这是什么东西？”

“士力架，”这还是Rumlow特地去便利店打听的，现在的小孩子都喜欢吃这玩意儿，老板又拍胸脯又拍屁股的表示送小朋友一级棒，“横扫饥饿，做回自己！”

冬兵严肃认真的品尝起二十一世纪零食的味道。

第二天面包里夹着的是乐事薯片，第三天是可口可乐，第四天……

冬兵总觉得自己的腰带有些紧了，于是躺在床上做仰卧起坐。

*    *    *    *

后来的某一天，冬兵因为大脑机能紊乱而暴走了。

他果然用机械手臂将一个科学家拦腰撕扯成了两半，又将一个赶上来的特工糊在墙上留下一个血肉模糊的影子，大腿中了一枪之后毫无痛楚的直直向Pierce冲过去，想要一把捏死他。

事态已经超出了控制，Rumlow知道如果冬兵真的杀死了Pierce那他也不会有什么好结果。

于是，他不知道哪儿来的勇气，也不知是为了保护谁，他冲上前去，挡在了Pierce面前。

那是他跟冬日士兵第一次面对面的对望，也是第一次同他说话。

“你不能这样做，快住手！”

他以为冬兵是不会记得他、也是不会听他的话的，冬兵现在连Pierce都想杀，他又算得上是什么东西呢？

他甚至已经做好了被铁臂撕开的准备，他准备好了。

但冬兵在最后的关头停了下来，愣怔的望着Rumlow血红的双眼，然后……

舔了舔嘴唇。

他有些，想念零食的味道了。

 

5、【最怕旧情人像怜悯的眼光】

后来等一切事情过去之后，Rumlow还见到过冬兵一次。那时候他已经抛弃了冬兵的身份，重新变成了Bucky Barnes。他看上去很好，头发修理得很干净，嘴角也没有了胡茬，他穿着长袖的运动衫，只有几根金属手指露在袖子外面。他毫不留情的离开了自己的世界，回到了过去，重新变成了Steve Rogers的伙伴。

Steve很高兴他的老朋友或是老情人回来了，但Rumlow看着他佯装微笑的眼睛，直视到了里面不经意泄露的脆弱——过去的一切，是不可能一笑而过的。

很庆幸的是冬兵还认得他的步伐和身影：“是你，Rumlow长官。”

他从夜晚的巷子口转身，月光披在Bucky的身上，扫去他身上残留的污秽，他变得那样纯洁，那样该死的好看。而自己，穿着一身令人恐惧令自己觉得糟糕的夜行衣，像他以前那样扛着几十斤重的机枪，打算去完成任务。

“你过得好吗？Brock。”他换了一种称呼。

但自己始终没有搭腔。

——该怎么搭腔？他的声带已经烧毁了，变成了一种嘶嘶的颤音，冬兵一定会被自己的声音吓到的。

——至于自己现在好不好，如果不再考虑掉火焰灼烧的疼痛和毁容之后不能再用真面目示人的不便，他至少还没死透……还有比这更好不过的事情吗？

一见冬兵误终身。

最后的最后，Rumlow像往常分头行动之前那样，向冬兵敬了个礼，就转身走进了漆黑一片的小巷子里，而冬兵走在点满灿烂霓虹灯的纽约夜景之下。

他们的路——分歧了、错过了，不甘心，但也只能如此。

只是，偶尔见到美国队长与那个曾经同自己并肩战斗的男人走在一起的时候，他总是会忍不住的提醒自己：他曾经是他一个人的。

但让人难过的是，曾经和自己在一起的日日夜夜里，冬兵都没有像这样开怀大笑过。

为什么离开了自己，他也能如此开心；而自己离开了他，却仿佛被抽掉了大半条命，成了一具行尸走肉？

他恨美国队长，恨到想要杀死他。

 

补更、【[献给叉骨先生的角色歌——Angels](http://www.xiami.com/song/2137822)】

【二设为Rumlow和Steve都曾经是Bucky的守护天使，Rumlow是Dark Angel，Steve是Bright Angel；Bucky得到真正的救赎之后，Rumlow先生不得不放手，Bucky想起了以前的事情，忍不住质问Rumlow在Hydra时为什么要欺骗他。其实Rumlow只想在自己能力所及的范围内让他好过，留他在身边。（改动了一句歌词，中文翻译当然也是我曲解的。好吧，这个坑本来就不科学）】

I see the angels

我看见了天使

I'll lead them to your door

我会将他带到你的门前

There's no escape now

我已经无法逃避  
No mercy no more

也不再自怨自艾

  
No remorse cause I still remember

再也不会懊悔因为我仍然记得  
The smile when you tore me apart

你看着他的微笑让我心碎

 

This world may have failed you

我的世界让你感到沮丧  
It doesn't give you a reason why

我的世界让你感到迷惘  
You could have chosen a different path in life

那么你应该选择一条与我不同的道路

  
You took my heart

你带走了我的心

I deceived you right from the start

而我从一开始就欺骗了你

I showed you dreams

我为你编造梦境

I wished they would turn into real

我也希望那会是真的

You broke the promise and made me realise

直到你抛弃我我才终于明白  
It was all just a lie

那不过是谎言罢了

Could have been forever

原本就不可能持续下去  
Now we have reached the end

现在终于走到了终点

 

6、【软妹与野兽】

Pierce决定让Rumlow照顾冬兵的时候，他有些不敢置信，但更多的是窃喜。

“它就是个野兽，但是对你友善的出奇，倒是奇怪的很。”这是大家都想质疑他的。

但是Rumlow什么都没有说，甚至没有人察觉得出他内心的起伏，他表现得好像照顾冬兵只是他的一桩普通任务。没有人对此提出质疑，因为Pierce一定会冷冰冰的对好事者说一句“你行你上”，然后如果还当真有人敢去上的话，面对的后果就是缺胳膊少腿甚至丢了性命。Hydra创立至今，还从未有什么任务能有这样稳定并且居高不下的伤残率和死亡率呢。

Rumlow的新副业赢得了脑残粉俱乐部的一致好评，从此之后他成了俱乐部的第一手信息来源。但尽管如此，冬兵与他之间的交流并没有比躺在冰柜里的时候多上多少。他一般的任务就是去送吃的、处理伤口、和……负责卸妆和穿脱衣服。

这很正常。首先，除了吃喝拉撒之外，冬兵根本没有生活自理的能力，他那破坏力超强的手臂根本没法完整的脱下一件T恤，更何况是那些复杂的战斗装备。其次，一直以来的事实是，Hydra很缺人。扫厕所的老伯15岁就来上工了，是良心的正式员工编制，但到现在早就过了退休年龄还没能申请到一天的休假。“我八成是要死在岗位上了，”老伯悲痛欲绝的说，“也就是死在厕所里，上帝。”

*    *    *    *

照顾冬兵只是Rumlow的副业，在此之前他还是神盾局的特工和Hydra的干事，黑白两道通吃，还兼职保姆，忙得像陀螺。有时候他也因为任务受伤了，就得忍着伤筋动骨的疼痛给冬兵卸下那些难穿更难脱的盔甲。

一旦脱下衣服，冬兵身上就新伤叠着旧伤。一塌糊涂的密集伤口让人都不敢去看，多看一眼，就会恶心的吐出胃酸出来。但Rumlow看多了，只觉得辛酸——他倾慕他长发下那么美丽的脸，也怜悯他衣物包裹里这样狰狞的身躯——那一定很疼。

冬兵光着上半身，只穿着一条松垮垮的内裤，有时候伤口在腰侧，他就不能穿内裤，只在腰上绑着绷带，光着身子坐在椅子上。Rumlow替他擦身，他就显得很不乐意，Rumlow只当他讨厌自己，就没放在心上，但还是挺伤人的。

*    *    *    *

直到有一天，冬兵的两只手臂都被砸折了，一只被卸了下来返厂重修，一只绑着石膏吊在胸前，动弹不得——但他总得上厕所。起先他憋着，后来终于憋不住了，才向Rumlow投来求救的目光。在Rumlow明白了事实之后，冬兵又是那种很不乐意的表情。

“操大爷的，老子伺候你撒尿，你有什么不乐意的？”Rumlow刚想为此而腹诽，才突然发现冬兵的面部表情抽搐到僵硬：他咬着嘴唇，腮帮子鼓鼓的，不像是厌恶、反倒像是挣扎。

操大爷的，Rumlow简直激动的想要大哭一场：他哪是在生气，他是害羞了。

 

7、【暗恋99次】

上回说到，叉骨借故和冬兵搭讪过99次，但是冬兵一次都没有理会他。因为Pierce给他下过命令：不要和陌生人说话。他不想让冬兵认识别人，是因为他不想让冬兵把自己当做是人。

“陌生人”这个词真够嘲讽的，尽管照顾过他那多次，替他换衣服、喂他一日三餐、见过他赤裸的伤疤、扶着他最隐私的器官帮助他上厕所，但对于冬兵来说，Rumlow也只是陌生人而已。因为他们从未像战友那样握着手，自我介绍。

“你好，我是Brock Rumlow。”

“你好，我是Winter Soldier。”

但是Rumlow依旧喜欢冬兵，是那种很说不清楚的喜欢：如果让你每天都去照顾一个动物，你也会对他产生感情，睡在冰柜里的冬兵，看上去又是那样需要关爱。没错，冬日战士的战斗力是强大的，但是脱离战争之后，他却看上去是那样脆弱。他一无所有，仿佛被人操纵的发条傀儡，没有快乐也没有悲伤，他杀人，不是因为他想要杀人，他活着，也不是因为他想要活着。他其实什么都不想，他对一切都无所谓，甚至连欲望本身都不存在。

但那天Rumlow帮冬兵上厕所的时候，因为自己的笨拙和尴尬，手掌在那上面倒腾了很长时间，他发现冬兵的器官竟然对自己的触摸有一点点的反应，尽管不太明显。后来他去送体检报告的时候问过冬兵的健康医生，他会不会产生性需求，医生理所当然的点头：“这是生理反应，动物也会有，不是吗？”

可是，Rumlow想，这么长时间了，他一次都没有发泄过。

因为他们甚至没有把他当做动物，他们只把他当做一个武器或是什么东西，他们从来都没有想过照顾冬兵的感受。

如果可以，Rumlow也不想，但是事实被放进心里之后，每一次在庆功宴上看见战友们抱着女人狂欢，冬兵就在一旁呆呆的看着，总让Rumlow觉得心里很堵。

*    *    *    *

然后的某一天，Rumlow也不知道自己怎么回事，可能是酒喝多了吧，他去卫生间，见冬兵从里面出来，头脑一热就将他拽进了旁边的隔间。只听见“咚”的一声，金属手臂被撞在隔间木板上，Rumlow奇怪的发现冬兵并没有反抗，而是好奇的望着自己，甚至……表情有一些古怪。

对了，自己的手扶在他肩上，膝盖顶在了他那里，情色的动作。他感觉到冬兵那里早已不受控制的出现了隆起。

只是生理反应而已，Rumlow告诉自己，每个人都会这样。

无法改变的，男人的悲哀，得不到释放就会觉得痛苦。

每个人都是这样，包括无坚不摧的冬兵，尽管他从来没有提起过。

“我刚刚……操了一个女人，那感觉真好。”Rumlow含糊的酒气扑在冬兵的脸上，“你也想操女人吗？恩？或许你该跟Pierce打个报告，让他送个女人到你房间里去。还是说……你喜欢被操，你想要一个男人？”

自始至终，冬兵都茫然的望着他，他不知道暧昧是什么意思，他只是有些疑惑。

然后，Rumlow解开了冬兵的裤链，用手替他解决了。

冬兵释放的很快，可见他忍了多久。

直到Rumlow告诉他不要跟任何人说起这件事，并转身离开之后，他依然用那种愣怔的眼神呆立在那里。

 

8、【偶像酷帅霸拽】

在Rumlow兼职照顾冬兵的时候，冬兵的上司是他上司的上司，后来他上司在任务中“不幸遇难”，他就顶替了上司的位置，成了有资格与冬兵并肩作战的战友。

——至于那位可怜的上司是怎么死的，谁知道呢？

反正他们接到的第一个任务就火辣至极，不是绑架、暗杀、偷袭甚至恐怖活动，而是面对面和雇佣兵团火拼。

地点位于墨西哥的某座中型城市里，时间是中午，天气状况良好，敌我人数比为30:1——没错，就是30比1。

直升飞机刚擦过大楼顶端就被手提火箭炮给轰了下来，他们只好紧急跳伞，等到英勇善战的Rumlow先生终于从降落伞包里挣扎出来的时候，看到敌人声势浩大的包围圈简直要被吓傻了。

有一个缺心眼的队员忍不住抱怨道：“天哪，怎么会有这么多人。”

竟然还有另一个缺心眼队员和他一唱一和：“很正常嘛，墨西哥人口本来就多。”

对于前辈们的云淡风轻和良好的心理素质，新晋队员Rumlow简直不知道是该表示钦佩还是该表示鄙视了。他依稀觉得这种情况硬拼肯定赢不了，只能向总部请求支援。尽管他是队员中在神盾局职位最高的，但无线电台的控制权却并不在自己身上，而是那位站在队伍最前面，但自始至终一言不发的冬兵。

Rumlow没跟他一起上过战场，对于他的作战风格并不了解，他猜测也就是说是否需要火力援助取决于冬兵的判断，但考虑到之前每一次他回来的情况，就算是两只手都废掉的那次，他也没有向总部提出过增援要求。

他到底是怎么办到的？

就在Rumlow百思不得其解的时候，一身黑色战斗服的冬日战士缓缓举起了他的机械手臂，利落的将手中打算用来远距离阻击的狙击枪换成了背后的两把冲锋枪，一手一把。冲锋枪覆盖了大面积的火力，几乎发发致命，没有多久就将近旁围上来的敌人通通撂倒在地。不到一分钟，他就打光了弹匣内的最后一颗子弹，一甩手将两把死贵死贵的枪直接扔在地上，接过了旁边递上来的一把散弹枪。他先朝前方扔了一颗手榴弹，打开了包围圈的一个缺口，然后举起散弹枪，仿佛清除路障一样带着背后的队员一阵猛冲，没有一会儿就从包围圈里突围出来，接着就是无止尽的杀戮。

没有多久人数就变成了2:1，又没过多久，墨西哥雇佣兵团就被全歼了。

突击队成员站在高楼的平台上迎风傲立，等待新的直升飞机接他们归来，场面潇洒。

这时，天空果然飘来了五个字儿：那都不是事儿。

*    *    *    *

需要补充的是，当战斗进行到一半的时候，Rumlow突然意识到有一颗子弹朝自己这边飞来。但当时已经太迟了，他躲也躲不掉，只能眼睁睁的看着那冒着硝烟的钢铁家伙直直撞向自己的肩膀。

就在这时，只听见“铮”的一声，一个黑影拦在了自己面前。Rumlow惊魂甫定的对准焦距，却看见救自己人竟然是冬兵。他用机械手臂生生挡下了这枚子弹，子弹打在他手臂的红色五星上，烧焦了表层的涂漆，然后反弹在地，而冬兵长发低垂，护具遮面，身体纹丝未动。

——“卧槽，被帅到。”

这是Rumlow当时脑海里剩下的唯一想法。

下一秒，冬兵已经用三发子弹将那个敢偷袭Rumlow的家伙轰成了五截，死相惨的可怜，就好像……他是在替Rumlow报仇一样。

“谢谢你，救我。”Rumlow冲到他身旁，急匆匆的说，冬兵好像什么都没有听到，只是不停的瞄准射击和瞄准。他戴着面具，面具下依然没有表情。

后来做完任务汇报之后，不知道是哪个目击者曲解了这段经历，将它描述为：“只听见敌人的子弹嗖嗖飞来！冬日士兵没有丝毫躲闪！他伸出手掌，空手将四发子弹生生接下！每一颗，都夹在两指之间！”这样的状况。

喝着啤酒的Rumlow用几乎不能被发现的弧度微笑着。

而那两位缺心眼的前辈，则继续缺心眼的向脑残粉俱乐部成员论证着，冬日士兵的确比安全套更能带给人安全感。

 

9、【亲妈粉大战亲妈粉】

在神盾局里Rumlow最讨厌的人就是Coulson，因为他是美队的粉，而自己是冬兵的粉。至于为什么他一个冬兵的粉不讨厌美队反倒是讨厌寇森，其中的逻辑就没有人知道了。至少Steve Rogers不会每天口袋里塞着自己的人物卡片到处乱晃悠不是么？更何况，就在Rumlow在Hydra里累死累活照顾自家大大，却从未被点赞的时候，看看整天寇森都在神盾局里干什么！

“队长队长，我买了这一期的复联漫画，能给我签个名吗？”星星眼状，Coulson。

“好的，Hill特工，麻烦你给我一支笔……好的，谢谢。”那个油头粉面的Steve Rogers对那个智商捉急的Coulson绽放出一脸能直接反射到太阳能电池板上发电的笑容，问，“签在这里可以吗？给……亲爱的……能干的……Coulson。”

“队长队长，今天是我姨妈家小儿子的生日，我能和你照张相吗？”脑残微笑状，Coulson。

“当然可以啦，完全没问题。茄子。”这次队长的微笑看上去像牛奶味的甜甜圈，“祝小朋友生日快乐！是照给小朋友的吗？”

“哦，那个。”Coulson挠挠头，很不好意思，“照给我自己的。”

“哦，是吗，呵呵呵。”队长姿容依旧风华绝代，“那也很不错呐。”

Rumlow简直不敢想象要是自己这样对待冬兵，冬兵会怎样回应他。

“美人，美人你好美人，我买到了初版的Bucky海报，能请你给我签个名吗？”比如说，这样。

冬兵一定会露出嫌恶又不耐烦的眼神，骂他一句：“Who the hell is Bucky？”

再比如，他在战场上想要和冬兵来一个深情的拥抱，再请摄影师记录下这历史性的一刻，最后发到tumblr.或是instagram上去，吸引粉丝们的点赞和评论。即便是他这样做了，他也能想到自己即将遭遇的命运：“哟，想出名想疯了吧，Winter Soldier哪是你想见就随便见，想照就随便照的。找个带面具穿反光臂就以为是自家大大了？你就是个黑粉，虽然身边的这位裸替身材还是挺不错的。”

简直就是自取其辱。

所以说Rumlow不爽Coulson的原因就很明显了：同样都是亲妈粉，为什么待遇就差距这么大呢？

 

*    *    *    *

 

某一天，毫无征兆性的，Natasha和Clint召集了好几个特工一起来玩“漫威杀”这个游戏。游戏有三方人马，复仇者联盟、神盾局和Hydra，三方人马都可以选择与其他两方“结盟”和“对阵”。据说这是Tony Stark的创意，也可能是他早就预测到了神盾局内部有Hydra的势力而复仇者联盟最后也会与神盾局对抗的状况吧。Coulson作为死忠粉果断选择了神盾局这一阵营，Natasha选择了复仇者联盟，最后剩下的一方就很不巧的落在了“忠心耿耿”的Rumlow特工身上。

“好的，各方阵营出大将。”Natash说，“我大复联这次的大将是……哦，Banner博士，战斗力10，破坏力10，血条10，技能命中率1。什么，命中率只有1？”

“神盾局的大将是……美国队长！”Rumlow瞟了一眼Coulson，又是那副花痴的笑容，仿佛那不是一张卡牌，而是一张约会邀请函似的，幼稚，“战斗力8，破坏力5，血条10，技能命中率8。哎呀，不管他怎样我都喜欢啦~”

然后大家都往Rumlow那边看，Rumlow于是掏出了自己的卡牌。

大将名号：冬日战士

大将阵营：Hydra

战斗力：7

破坏力：4

血条：9

技能命中率：7

“等等，凭什么每一条都是美国队长减1啊！”Rumlow气得鼻孔冒烟，“还有没有诚意让人好好玩下去了！”

就在这时，他扫到了最下面的补充说明栏，一行小字。

“冬日战士的克星是美国队长，当美国队长发出‘盾牌’技能时，破坏力清零，发出‘亲情牌’技能时，战斗力清零，发出‘侍寝’技能时，冬日士兵停止战斗三个回合，而美国队长可以使用三回合‘大杀四方’。”

——Rumlow只觉得槽点太多，一时间难以说得清楚。

——等等，这个“侍寝”技能是怎么个回事儿？

——还有，这是在隐晦的表达，自己的偶像是个……受？

Rumlow只觉得自己更加讨厌关于美国队长的一切了。

 

 

10、【爸爸你的胸部好好躺奶奶好软好好吸】

平心而论，Hydra成立初期，它是一个全球顶尖的精英科技组织，在并不高端洋气上档次的Zola博士的领导下这个组织却出奇的高端洋气上档次。后来德国战败，Hydra被迫转移到地下谋求生存，大批科学家纷纷离开，科技水平就变得每况愈下，几十年过后，已经恨不得要抱苏联的大腿了。

——问题是，老毛子的大腿其实也并不是非常的坚固。

比如吧，象征苏联人体改造技术巅峰的冬日士兵和他的铁皮冰棺从技术上听来固然酷炫，但是从外表上怎么看都像流浪汉标配。而且苏联人很坏，秘密的隐瞒了机械手臂不耐高温需要长期保养的事实以及因为材料和电路板的局限那根膀子常常电到冬兵自己、或是将冬兵的一侧肩膀压迫的出现变形，引发肩周炎。再比如，那个吹得天花乱坠——“清新自然，宛若新生”的洗脑技术，也偶尔会出现问题。

它是通过刺激大脑皮层区域的电流，来实现系统重启的。在苏联人开发这套设备的概念中，称他为“洗脑”并不合适，因为他们只是想将内存里的某些记忆释放出来，并没有当真想要让冬兵的整个系统都被格盘。但是我们之前讨论过这个系统的不稳定性——有一次换了新手操作，电压跳到了惊人的440V，彪悍如冬兵，也当场就被格盘了。

*    *    *    *

当冬日士兵照常被从电椅上扶起来的时候，Rumlow先生察觉到微妙的异常，异常在于他的眼神——并不是那种混乱和茫然的眼神了，而是更惨的——初生小猫那样清澈无辜的双眼。冬兵的眉骨很深、向下弯垂，平时又有长发遮住的阴影，这点微小的差别只有Rumlow一个人能发现，因为以往为数不多的洗脑经历中，都是Rumlow负责教导刚刚失去记忆的冬兵：他所处的环境、他对于Hydra忠诚的誓言、自己和他的朋友关系。（当然，那些尽是谎言而已，不过冬兵愿意相信就好。欺骗和麻醉剂是一个原理，Rumlow的谎言只是为了让冬兵过得更轻松一些。）

这一回，他扶着虚弱并且越发委屈的冬日战士回到房间，如往常一样等待讲述一个战场上的士兵被流弹击中失去记忆而组织奋力抢救战友热情关爱的高大全故事，却没料到冬兵牢牢的盯着Rumlow一分钟之后瘪了瘪嘴，试探着喊了一声：“爸比？”

什么？我看上去就这么显老？Rumlow头脑中千万只俄罗斯毛熊呼啸而过，气急败坏的冲回实验室去揪住一个科学家的领子，劈头盖脸的就甩了一个巴掌，质问道：“你们到底对他做了什么！”

半吊子科学家于是又战战兢兢的将冬日士兵请回实验室，做了一个简单的认知能力测试，测试的结果发现他现在的大脑只有两岁儿童智商，然后他也不知哪儿来的逻辑坚定认为Rumlow就是他的老爹。这件事情的乌龙程度简直不忍直视，最后他们一致决定将这件事瞒着，科学家们想办法修好这台老机器，Rumlow则负责照顾冬兵。

*    *    *    *

回到房间，Rumlow给冬兵换好衣服，两人依旧沉默对视。

Rumlow觉得自己适应力挺强的，已经可以面对人高马大的冬兵脑补他很小一只的模样了。

冬兵的眼神依旧委屈，Rumlow想也许这是他心理年龄骤降的后果。但是他实在想不到自己在哪儿犯了错，才招来如此的幽怨。但自己毕竟是个粗汉，对于幽怨这种东西简直百思不得其解，头疼欲裂的终于起身准备离开，却听到床那边传来一声几不可闻的呜咽。

“呜~”装着大杀器机械手臂的冬兵就这样绞着他的手指，时不时抬头向Rumlow投去一瞥，舔了舔嘴唇，张口想说什么又不会组织语言（语言能力也退回到两岁了）。

“天哪，你到底想干什么！”Rumlow先生看起来很生气，似乎又吓到了冬兵，但其实他是在生自己的气，但是冬兵不知道，他觉得自己快要忍不住觉得冬兵可爱了，冬兵知道后也会变得很生气的。好吧，他现在的脑子里简直是一团浆糊，“你会说话吧！你想要干什么就说出来啊！”

真丢人，他竟然凶了冬兵，他还只是个心智两岁的孩子！

房间里一阵沉默，过了一会儿传来几乎是强忍着的啜泣，Rumlow回头，看见眼泪在冬兵眼眶里打转，然后他用颤抖的声线说着，举起手臂：“爸比别走，要抱抱。”

原来是缺爱了。

Rumlow并不强求自己了解冬兵大脑一片空白的不安全感，但是他知道至少应该尽到作为监护人的义务。他小心翼翼的锁上门又关上灯，这才让冬兵将自己抱进怀里。金属手臂搭在后背的地方很凉，但血肉之躯紧贴的地方却暖的让人想哭。

冬兵宠物一样毛绒绒的脑袋就这样缩在Rumlow的怀里，Rumlow抚弄着它，冬兵发出满足的哼哼，渐而渐之的就睡着了。

那个拥抱对Rumlow来说并不是可以一下子就忘掉的，替他盖上床单之后，Rumlow忍不住打量着冬兵的睡颜——天使一样纯净，完全就像是以前仓库里那个冰封的睡美人。

Rumlow忍不住吻了他一下，嘴唇。

但是冬兵并没有像童话里那样醒来。

而且Rumlow知道，等到椅子被修好之后，他就不会记得这一切了。

但是内心的惶恐呢？

那个无限渴望拥抱又惧怕伤害的小男孩呢？

能就此离开吗？还是此后也会一直住在他的心里？

PS：本来是想为回复的姑娘写卸妆梗的，然后为什么就变成了这样？这首歌在虾米上有，地址如下：

<http://www.xiami.com/song/3669520>，各种YD，但是总觉得配合罗大盾脑补更合适呢。

 

11、【你有本事抢男人，你有本事开门啊！】

（本节第三段来源自sy98楼姑娘——怎么说呢，盾冬吧，大盾眼里看到的是那个吧唧，和他从小一起长大的那个吧唧；叉冬吧，叉骨眼里的是那个冬日战士。大盾没有经历过吧唧成为冬日战士的那部分生命；而叉骨也不曾知晓冬兵在成为冬兵之前的生命。他们两位都不曾完整了解吧唧或者冬兵。感觉，他们一起生活也会挺有趣的（画风突然变了。。）

Rumlow和冬兵的关系，结束有些猝不及防，甚至很像突然被甩。对于这点，他耿耿于怀，要不是男人的自尊心在作祟，他恨不得冲到时代广场上去“散步”、“喝汽油”、“自焚”（其实已经被烧焦过了）、“举横幅”并且大喊：“求组织给我做主！美国队长抢了我的男人！”

但他要是这么申诉，美国队长肯定会一脸正气的反驳：“Bucky Barnes原本就是我从小到大最好的朋友。”然后黑寡妇会很不屑的冷哼道：“真搞笑，说得好像你现在下面还有性能力似的。”鹰眼会在一旁很尴尬的哂笑，为自己媳妇的豪放不羁而感动，而Tony Stark则会飞上来掐住他的脖子一顿乱晃：“你在说什么？我怎么可能是你男人？”然后忽然又想通了，飞上来掐住美国队长的盾一阵轰炸：“臭男人，你是不是背着我在外面乱搞？现在就给老子解释清楚！”

首先，Tony Stark绝对不是美国队长的男人，他可以用性命担保，而且美国队长也很为难，因为他喜欢的是Bucky Barnes的那部分，而叉骨喜欢的是冬兵的那部分。如果能将他分割成两者就好了，但是任何一部分拼凑起来，都并不能成为完整的他。而Rumlow曾经在冬兵身上留下来的痕迹，如今也依然留存在Bucky身上，在他们的生活里，仿佛时时刻刻存在着一个影子在提醒Steve：这个世界上不是只有你一个人在爱着他的，有一个人，虽然现在什么都不是，虽然没有你这么优秀，也没有超兵血清，只有血肉之躯，但为他做的并不曾比你少过。

*    *    *    *

比如现在的Bucky喜欢喝牛奶并且滴酒不沾，而Steve的记忆里他更喜欢朗姆酒和橙汁酸甜的口感，Steve经常根据习惯买错，而Bucky则默默的舔着牛奶盒里最后几滴液体。有几次他总下意识的觉得会有人走过来替自己收走随地乱丢的被捏扁的牛奶盒，拿刮胡刀小心翼翼的将他全身剃得滑溜溜的，但是也没有：Steve和他可以光明正大的互相抚摸，所以平时都放他自己清洁身体，而Rumlow只有在替冬兵做清洁时才会触碰他。尽管有几次冬兵杀人杀红了眼，Rumlow为了让他镇定下来替他用嘴解决过欲望，但这只是很少的情况。冬兵将那当做自己心理治疗的一部分，没有医生愿意替他做这件事，但是Rumlow愿意，仅此而已。释放过后，冬兵从凌乱的发丝见抬起头来，看见Rumlow嘴角挂着白色液体用一种隐隐痴迷的眼神望着自己，然后他就迷惘了。

“知道我为什么对你这么好吗？”某一天，Rumlow擦拭着冬兵的机械手臂，问，冬兵摇头，然后他说，“因为我想让你以后也忘不掉我。”

冬兵记得温柔投射在自己身上的影子，因为身体的温度太低，所以每一次的温暖都是刻骨铭心。

后来有一次Steve想要替他口交，作为Bucky的他迟疑了，而是兀自转过身来，将头埋在Steve的两腿之间。

“……Bucky？”Steve有些沮丧的问。

“只是有些不太习惯，”Bucky含糊的回答，“我也不知道为什么。”

时至今日，Bucky Barnes已经忘记了Rumlow的话了，但所幸的是冬兵还记得。

 

12、【任务途中的小插曲】

上次就说到过，Hydra其实并没有表面上看去那么高端洋气上档次，毕竟是一个在野组织，领导们还都是兼职，管来不及。就在Pierce终于答应荣升为队长的Rumlow带着冬兵去境外出任务的那天，来接他们的飞机驾驶员因为酒驾一下子栽倒在了大西洋里，失联了。他们的通讯器坏了，各种联系不上，沦落在贫穷混乱的中东，并且三天之后，钱花光了。

还有比这更惨的吗？

当然有。

那就是这里不卖牛奶（计划经济）。

Rumlow简直不敢看冬兵失望的眼神，一咬牙一跺脚就拿着手枪去黑市上给冬兵换牛奶了。去了之后才发现一把枪只能换一小瓶牛奶，没想到这里的牛奶那么贵，一怒之下他又当了自己的防弹衣，许愿不会有子弹碰巧打中自己的心脏。冬兵捧着陶罐咕嘟咕嘟的往肚子里灌，一副欲求不满的模样。

第二天Rumlow就撸撸袖管去工地搬砖挣钱了。

冬兵闲在住处，无事可做，孤零零的。只等着总部发现那个逗逼飞行员还没飞跃大西洋，他们两个还被留在某个恐怖主义和宗教猖獗的鬼地方，再派一名不那么逗逼的过来顶替，其他时间就是坐等Rumlow做苦力挣钱养自己。

农民工不好做，搬砖其实很累的，包工头还拖欠工资，这是Rumlow的心得体会，每次回来他就瘫倒成了一团肉泥，却从来没有跟冬兵提过一个字，冬兵对于钱的概念，似懂非懂。没有钱去买牛奶了，但总不能让冬兵饿着，他就去抢、去偷，有时候身上留着几片青紫，也不知冬兵在意过没有。

*    *    *    *

后来某一天，心血来潮的冬兵恍恍惚惚来到富人区的街头游荡，一辆豪车停在他面前，从车上走下一位有钱的中年女性。

“帅哥，我打算明天开一场豪华party，这边有份工作，你有兴趣接吗？”

冬兵本来想拒绝的，但是对方的开价够Rumlow搬一年的砖了，他就毫不犹豫的接了下来，不是特别离谱工作，只是穿着民族服装当洋模特，并且在party高潮部分一边脱光衣服一边绕场一圈展示给大家观赏。他的机械手臂和雕塑一般的完美肉体结合在一起，让那些生活在原教旨主义国家的富人们看得几乎癫狂，所有人都用眼神吞噬着他的身体。

当场，有人将名为“有一只机械手臂的大屌帅哥”的照片po上了Facebook，Hydra这才发现Rumlow和冬兵滞留中东的悲惨境况，当夜就派直升机将他们接走了。

找过来的时候Rumlow还在工地搬砖，看到组织的呼唤简直泫然欲泣。

但是当他看到飞行员手机上的照片之后，愣是在撤退之前冲到了那个party现场，拿榴弹将所有人都炸成了肉酱，这件事后来见了报，死的人里面竟然还有该国恐怖组织的首领，自此之后恐怖主义在该国就变得销声匿迹了。

最后，平定政局的国王因为心存感激，愣是拿五十年的石油供应特权收买了诺贝尔奖委员会，坚持要给Pierce颁发“诺贝尔和平奖”，他甚至写好了颁奖词，“大海航行靠舵手，维护世界和平靠战无不胜的Hydra大法！”

Pierce无情的一口回绝，使他受到了深深的伤害。

 

13、【We will we will rock you】

（声明：本节版权属于基巴叉天团，有兴趣姑娘请微博tag#瞎基巴插#）

为了庆祝二战胜利60周年暨Hydra成立80周年，Hydra内部决定召开一次别开生面的、隆重的、华丽的、鼓舞士气的、寓教于乐的——歌舞晚会。宗旨是要宣传组织文化，搞出Hydra特色，目的是为了Hydra众将士们能够不忘恩情，怀想天空展望未来。

但是这一主题实实在在的难倒了执行总监Rumlow先生。

因为他一直觉得Hydra的内部氛围从未（并不！）如此积极向上过，看看年久失修的地下室里发霉的墙和蒸汽朋克风格的“先进设备”就能感知一二。这样暗黑旋死的风格，实在和歌舞升平的春节联欢晚会拉不上半点关系，Rumlow之前一直觉得只要邀请Metallica或者Marilyn Manson的乐队过来献唱几首血浆味浓重的金属乐就可以将此事搪塞过去了。为此，他特地委屈的去找Pierce报告，而Pierce的回应是：“乐队当然可以搞，但要有自己的精神！你觉得，最能代表我们Hydra精神的象征在哪里？”

“我不知道。”Rumlow不假思索。

Pierce叹了一口气：“对了，那个Loki最近又因为干坏事被他哥哥Thor赶下凡来了，实在闲的无聊，也答应到我们这边来客串一把。他的鬼点子挺多的，你们可以商量一下。”

所以Rumlow就去找了Loki，Loki眼珠一转，问：“你觉得我们搞个基巴叉天团怎样？”

Rumlow吓了一跳，只觉得口味太重，刚想回绝，但Loki依然滔滔不绝：“我叫洛基，你们这儿不是有个叫巴基的冬日士兵么，再加上你叉骨先生，我们可不就是大名鼎鼎的基巴叉天团？”

Rumlow觉得Loki说得像模像样，但是一般乐队的标配要四个人，基巴叉才三人，连主唱都没有，鸡巴插才算词组，连主语或是形容词都没有，也许会影响演唱会的完美。

“这好办，上次交手的时候，我发觉到很多可为己用的乐队成员！复联里有个套在铁罐子里的男人，你们神盾局总部有个瞎子，还有黑寡妇，他们谁要是愿意过来，我们的乐队也可以叫做‘瞎基巴叉’、‘铁基巴叉’、‘黑基巴叉’、‘铁基巴瞎叉’等等。哎，但怎么说这些都只能算是摇滚啦，这是我哥没来，要是我哥加入了，那就是力量金属，你都不需要了，直接叫‘锤基巴’得了，多生猛，多给力！”

Rumlow只觉得被Loki安利的要崩溃了，仔细想了想，提出两点问题：

第一是，他不会敲鼓，也没有鼓槌；第二就是，他总觉得冬兵不会同意啊！

“这好办，我去跟他说说。”于是，Loki拿着权杖大摇大摆的走进了冬兵的宿舍，冬兵正在擦枪，Loki随手变出一把插电的贝斯递给冬兵，冬兵好奇的捧在手里看来看去，没过多久，竟然兀自弹了起来！

“你这铁手指就是专门为了弹奏贝斯而生的，”Loki洋洋得意，“连拨片都用不着！少年，你不考虑一下？”

“我去。”冬兵一口答应，“还有谁？”

Loki坏笑着瞟了一眼门外的Rumlow，Rumlow激动的不知如何是好。

——自此之后的两周内，Hydra的地下室里就留下叉骨先生拿着两根鼓槌躲在厕所里狂敲水管，孜孜不倦练习鼓点的身影。

“神经病！”扫地大爷简直觉得神烦，一记扫帚柄将Rumlow打晕过去，地下室重新恢复平静。

*    *    *    *

当然，后来的演出非常的成功，但最后大合影时，Rumlow却并未出现在乐队成员当中。

这件事情其实另有隐情：其实Pierce一直在代表Hydra发展合作伙伴，其中就包括另一个阵营的反派万磁王，那天他们喝酒时，万磁王无意间提到：“其实我们家X教授心中有个摇滚梦，只是人生无常，一直都没能实现。”言语哀伤，眼神幽怨。

Pierce决心不遗余力走后门送X教授登上音乐的舞台，基巴叉就变成了基巴X。

而至于为了偶像努力练习的Rumlow……

——真搞笑，他以为只靠努力就能得到一切吗？

现实就是这样的残酷，所以之后Rumlow先生蹲在厕所狂敲水管泄愤时，扫地大爷还会在马桶里舀一碗茶水，边品尝，边欣赏，边哼唱。

“他一定很爱你，比我会讨好你。”

 

14、【男人之间的浪漫就是并肩战斗！】

想要判断两个男人之间真正的关系其实是很复杂的一件事情：他们不会组织家庭、生儿育女，不会夫妇相称或是在星期日结伴去教堂做礼拜；或者有时候，他们根本没有过身体上的接触，就算是有过或许也只是难以被计入本垒的边缘性行为。

但Rumlow从未羡慕过后来美国队长和小助手Bucky Barnes的平民生活，因为他有他自己的浪漫。不是那种平淡日子里的柴米油盐，而是读秒了断、生死一线的究极刺激：皮肤和毛孔因为肾上腺素的分泌而剧烈的舒张和收缩过，互相被对方的子弹守护过自己的领域或是用自己的身体守护对方的身体。能和冬日士兵在一起并肩战斗这么多年，自己真是太幸福了。

*    *    *    *

有时候他们会一起出秘密暗杀任务，只有他们两人，Rumlow是行动的指挥官又同时兼任冬兵的助手和观察员。他们提前蛰伏在某处高楼的天台上，对流层的风猎猎的吹，Rumlow假装漫不经心的咬着一个芝士汉堡，还哼着小曲，其实眼神在偷偷打量冬兵抬起臀部、叉开双腿跪伏的邪恶姿态，想到合作任务竟有此等福利，心里紧张和激动的要死。他们处在逆光方向，不敢提前打开反光镜，吃完汉堡他随手将揉成一团的塑料纸扔出一段距离观测风向，然后举起望远镜环顾四周。

很好，今天没有堵车，两千米以外的大街景况一览无余，良好的光线让道路的每一条标线和车辆都显得清晰，并且还能照得见车里每个人的胸口，暴露出他们的脑干他们的心脏——仿佛在做一场死亡邀请。

“Spotter ready.”Rumlow对准焦距，随即报出目标的距离和速度。

“Shooter ready.”冬兵沉闷的声音从面罩里传来，他用闪着寒光的手指仔细的拧着瞄准镜上每一码刻度，头发被束在脑后，眯起眼微微侧着头，不断调整着自己的呼吸。他习惯在深吸一口气并缓缓吐出之后很久突然扣动扳机，在那段时间内，他仿佛与手中的狙击枪融为一体，他将自己的呼吸贯注在了瞄准镜的十字叉丝上，将自己的生命延伸到了子弹里。就在最放松的那一刻，他扣动扳机，子弹出膛。

他们配合得很好，有时候Rumlow比冬兵更加享受子弹出膛那一刻的感觉，因为在那时他是冬兵的眼睛，他在望远镜内观察目标的一举一动，他仿佛听见子弹在风声里的旋转和坠落，那一刻吊诡的安静，一切感知力都被放大了，一颗子弹仿佛一颗导弹一样，以微微下倾的角度贯穿目标的胸膛，血浆四溅，一片混乱。

“Target eliminated.”Rumlow的嘴角忍不住勾起一抹微笑，他得意的望向冬兵，却并没有从他脸上找到一丝杀戮的快感，他跪在那里拆开枪，再收到盒子里。Rumlow不知道他为什么要选择如此端正的跪姿，仿佛是故意如此，是在为目标的死亡而默哀似的。

Rumlow终于知道自己为什么会喜欢他了，他没有人性，但他也并没有魔性。他的手段高超，干净、利落，他只杀自己需要杀死的人，而没有滥杀无辜。在他的身边，自己感觉到从未有过的平静，就算知道自己做的事情不对，也不至于错到离谱。

*    *    *    *

还有时候他们遭遇近身格斗战，而冬兵更擅长枪械，冬兵只要一个手势，他就会来到冬兵身边，替他屏退周围所有的敌人。那个时候的气氛其实挺暧昧的，他们的肢体因为格斗技巧总是不自然的扭曲到一起，手拉手也是常有之事——Rumlow的匕首卡在了一个人的胸骨里，来不及找到武器的他会突然一下子握住冬兵的手，以他的机械手臂做武器为自己暂时抵御敌人。冬兵只在刚开始肢体接触时反抗了一次，觉得那么多人看着，这样实在不太纯洁，后来Rumlow以“我又没拉你另一只手”和“我有特殊的格斗技巧”为理由说服了冬兵在需要的时候能被自己拉拉小手。

哪怕是金属的那只，Rumlow先生也像尝到蜜一样的甜。

*    *    *    *

有次玩真心话大冒险，一个人问Rumlow：“你的第一次约会感觉怎么样？”

Rumlow吐出一口烟圈，皱了皱眉：“操，简直青涩的要死。我一直盯着对方看，但对方甚至没看我一眼，一言不发。”

那个人咧开嘴幸灾乐祸的笑了：“那你女朋友一定是个冰山美人。”

Rumlow耸了耸肩，仿佛陷入了回忆里，回忆着、回忆着，自己也忍不住笑了：“是冰山美人没错，刚开始连手都不给拉，但是到后来……其实还挺火辣的。”

——FIN——


End file.
